


But Baby How We Spoon Like No One Else

by blueb1rd



Series: Come Back Around [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rd/pseuds/blueb1rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come up with a million and one reasons to wrap their arms around each other and sink into the embrace, and it’s beautiful, it’s wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby How We Spoon Like No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Come Back Around 'verse I've written with gameboycolor on LJ. The masterlist for the entire 'verse can be found [here](http://blueb1rd.livejournal.com/4209.html)

They’re at this awkward stage between friends and something... more, something deeper. Something they both know, with this breathless thrill of anticipation, is coming, but they aren’t quite ready for it yet. They’re standing there, right at the precipice, but there’s no rush to jump over the edge because they know they’re _going_ to, and they know it’s going to be great when they do. When the timing’s right.

In the meantime, they fall back into old patterns and pathways. A steady stream of communication - texts, emails, phone calls, skype. There’s two hours and eighty miles of physical distance between them, but they’re always connected. Kurt likes that. It makes everything - work, outings with friends, sitting at home by himself - seem brighter, feel lighter and _good_ in a way that nothing had since... since he was seventeen, and had given Blaine his heart for the first time.

He visits as often as he can, taking the train from New York to New Haven and spending the weekend in Blaine’s tiny apartment. These are his favorite weekends. They go out for lunch and Blaine shows him around town and they spend the evenings watching movies, sharing a large bowl of popcorn and leaning into each other. And they talk. They talk about everything.

Blaine always insists Kurt takes his bed, and to be honest Kurt doesn’t mind. He’s never gotten the hang of sleeping on sofas, and Blaine’s is a little too short to stretch out on comfortably. And Blaine’s bed smells like _Blaine_ \- like his shampoo and the spicy scent of his aftershave. It’s embarrassing and weird, but he sort of wants to roll around in it, soak up the scent like a cat. Bottle it up and bring it home with him, so _his_ bed will smell like that, because the combination of that and Blaine’s voice is the best thing to fall asleep to.

Blaine sleeps on the sofa at first, but it’s too far away when they’re so close, when they’ve spent the past five years apart and want to soak up as much of each other’s presence as they can. Somehow the sofa is no longer a viable option and there’s nothing for it but for Blaine to arrange a haphazard palette on the floor beside his bed, a heap of cushions and blankets, so they can stay up until the early hours of the morning, whispering and giggling in the dark like a pair of excited children. Kurt’s arm always, always, _always_ ends up dangling over the edge of the bed, and Blaine’s hand always, always, _always_ reaches up to tangle their fingers together. Sometimes they fall asleep like that, smiling as they dream about more ways to spend time with each other.

The best thing about their time together, though, is the hugs. Kurt’s never felt more at home than he does in Blaine’s arms, and he takes advantage of this fact whenever possible. There are ‘hello’ hugs and ‘goodbye’ hugs, the kind everyone shares with good friends but _longer_ , because they always have to linger, to hold on as long as they possibly can. There are ‘I miss you when you’re not here’ hugs and ‘oh, you make me laugh so hard I just have to hold onto you’ ones. ‘I can’t believe I spent five years without hugging you’, ‘sometimes I can’t believe you’re real, you’re here’, ‘you look sad’, ‘this movie is scary’, ‘I wish I could kiss you,’ ‘just because’...

They come up with a million and one reasons to wrap their arms around each other and sink into the embrace, and it’s beautiful, it’s wonderful. It makes Kurt’s heart lift and swell with this warm, happy feeling that he wouldn’t trade for anything. Not a million dollars, not all the success and fame and glory in the world. Because what else do you need in life when you have hugs like that?

One night they fall asleep on the sofa in the middle of a movie, Kurt’s arm draped loosely around his friend’s waist, Blaine’s head on his shoulder. The position is awkward for extensive periods of time - Kurt wakes up feeling stiff and sore, and there’s a wet spot on his shoulder from where Blaine (dapper as ever) had drooled on him. His eyes are bleary and his hair is sticking up in strange ways and Blaine looks rumpled and his morning breath is probably horrendous, but when he lifts his curly head to look at Kurt, and their eyes meet, and they smile... it doesn’t feel awkward. Not even a little bit.

Instead, it feels like home.


End file.
